Cullenderella
by RET Gemstones
Summary: Shared bathroom, shared bed, shared UNDERWEAR. The Cullenderella Brothers: Looking for love. A Cinderella story with a twist. Will they be able to find princess charming? All human. Canon pairings.


_**Cullenderella**_

**_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we are not Stephenie Meyer_ **_(but I wish I owned Edward Cullen)_**--(Only R & T wish that, not E)  
**

Summary: Shared bathroom, shared bed, shared UNDERWEAR. The Cullenderella Brothers: looking for love. Canon pairings. All human.**  
**

_R's Note: This story is co-authored by three people. Let's just refer to us as R, _**E**_, and _T_. The writing style between POVs might be a little different because our writing style isn't exactly the same. And also, we can't promise to update fast, because it's hard to put three different minds together. Tell us what you think of our first Twilight fic and don't forget to review!_**  
**

_We know this is not the brightest chapter, especially Bella's POV. It seems there are many mistakes in this chapter as well, and we are terribly sorry for that. R is responsible for editing this story, but nobody's perfect, you know. Oh, and one more warning: all of us are not from USA, so we don't really know about what it's like there. We're sorry if our description mismatched the real thing. So, here you go: Cullenderella chapter one!_**

* * *

****Chapter One**

**Looking For Love:  
A big brawny loving bloke, looking for a hot sadistic chick to control him. Twenty three years old, working as a bartender and a personal trainer.  
A tall lanky blonde guy, calm and caring, seeks a rich soul that can open him up. Loves Civil War and expertise in baking. Willing to bake a special cake for a rich maiden.  
A masochist high class bachelor: a bronze haired guy who loves to play the piano, searching for a sex-obsessed angel.  
Think you're the one for us? Contact us, 843-285536-27684377 or The Cullen Brothers!**

**Edward Cullen  
**

I woke up from my sleep as the scent of delicious coffee filled my room. I opened my eyelids slowly and the first thing my eyes met was the white ceiling of my room. Quietly, I replayed the dream I had had in my mind. I was walking hand-in-hand down the beach with someone. I couldn't make out the face, yet something in the back of my mind told me that it was a girl. I had been having this dream for several weeks, exactly the same dream. Every time I tried to see her face, she would just disappear into thin air.

_Sigh._

I shut my eyes again, trying to enjoy my sleep once more. The alarm clock hadn't rung yet, so it meant I still had time to sleep. I turned to my left side and hugged the huge pillow near me.

"Edward, I know you're lonely and all, but I can't love you back," said a male voice in front of me. His breath was mint-scented.

My eyes shot open at that moment. In front of me was Jasper, inside my blanket.

"Jazz, what the hell do you think you're doing on my bed?! It's not your turn!" I snapped at him.

"Sorry, but I can't put up with Em anymore," he said nonchalantly as he turned around so his back was facing me.

"NO EXCEPTION!!" I kicked his butt but he struggled by grabbing the bed's wooden frame so he wouldn't fall down.

Emmett's snore became louder all of a sudden like a singing pig. I rose up slightly and looked at Emmett from over Jasper's shoulder. He lay sprawled on the bigger bed beside my bed. Stupid brother bear of mine.

"Eddie," Jasper mumbled in MY blanket.

"What? And don't call me that," I replied scathingly. My wonderful morning was ruined by my two wonderful big brothers.

"Do you have any idea what time it is now?" he asked.

My eyes flew to the clock on its own. It was 7:24 a.m. I shot a fiery glare at the desk where the alarm clock was supposed to stand on, between my bed and Emmett's. The alarm clock was gone! Emmett murmured something in his sleep, something about zebra and smoothie, and then he turned around on his bed. I saw the alarm clock that wasn't supposed to be there hidden in his comforter.

That stupid wonderful brother bear of mine had broken it. He wouldn't survive this morning, definitely.

I got up and jumped past Jasper's body, landing graciously on the floor with a soft thud. Jasper sat down on my bed and stared at me.

"Whatever you're up to, I'm out of it," Jasper said as he claimed my bed and wrapped himself with the comforter, obviously trying to get more sleep.

I tiptoed toward the bathroom , trying to make as less noise as possible, though I doubted Emmett would wake up even if a bomb exploded at the kitchen. Well, I needed to be careful at all time, I shouldn't give away my tactic to my nemesis.

After I had executed the preparation of my plan, I stood near Emmet's bed and shouted, "Emmett! A hot chick is stuck on the window of bathroom!"

His eyes shot open immediately. "What!? You're kidding!" he roared as he jumped to his feet. Yes, a bomb couldn't wake him up but the mere mention of hot chick could get him to wake up instantly.

"Yeah, her butt won't get off from the gap!" I replied with a serious tone. Upon hearing this, he dashed towards the bathroom.

_Three . . . Two . . . One . . ._ I counted inside my head.

"What are you planning, Ed?" Jasper asked as he got up to his feet. It seemed he couldn't get anymore sleep due to the commotion.

_. . . Zero!_

An ear-piercing scream could be heard from inside the bathroom. I bet the whole town could hear it. "MY EYES!! MY VIRGIN EYES!!" Emmett shouted with fear coloring his voice.

"What the hell did you put there?" Jasper asked as he walked towards the bathroom cautiously, as if afraid that something slimy with long feet had come out through the door, gouging Emmett's eyes from its socket. I struggled to keep my composure and succeeded. My notable self control and my ability to keep a poker face really came in handy at time like this.

"Dunno," I lied innocently.

"Jazz! You lost your manhood!? Are you that desperate!?" Emmett darted out of the bathroom and looked at Jasper with a horrified expression.

"Shut up!" Jasper said, confused. He shoved Emmett away from him and peeked into the bathroom. "FUCK! EDWARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THIS!" he roared.

"Do what, brother?" I asked back with an angelic smile, though my inside was roaring with demonic laughter.

Jasper went to the bathroom and came out with a big poster in his hand. It was a poster of a sexy woman wearing a bikini with Jasper's face posted on the face region instead of the actual face. I broke into laughter, which caused Emmett and Jasper to run after me. ("That's my favorite blond, you sick!" Emmett yelled.)

We ended up wrestling on the bigger bed. We were in a very compromising position when Esme, our beautiful mother, opened the door.

"Boys, it's time –" she gasped when she saw us, who were acting like rug rats. I was pinning Jasper on the bed while his foot was on Emmet's face and my nose was being pulled by Emmett's fingers. Silence filled the room, and we quickly let go of each other and straightened ourselves up. "Good morning, mom," the three of us chorused in harmony.

Esme frowned at us and pointed to Emmett, "You, go eat breakfast." Then her finger moved to point at me. "You, bathroom." And lastly, to Jasper. "You, bathroom in my room."

"Yes, ma'am!" we saluted her. None of us wanted to anger her, so we obeyed her command. Also, she could be extremely dangerous if she was angered. After all, she's the queen of the family.

* * *

**Bella Swan**

I felt unnervingly nervous. I hated being the center of attraction. However, this wasn't high school anymore, this was college. I sighed. Why did I even agree to transfer to this university in the first place? The offer was very intriguing: full scholarship. Previously, I attended the University of Phoenix. Since my house was in Phoenix also, Renée, my childlike mother, didn't allow me to stay at the dorm. Then she remarried Phil a few months ago.

They didn't say it out loud, but I knew that they needed their privacy more than anything. I was like a burden to them. I had a brilliant idea then: to stay near Forks where Charlie, my father, resided. The nearest university to the town of Forks was Seattle University. I contacted the university immediately, and they offered me a full scholarship.

Renée was hesitant to let me go at first. I was worried about her also at first, but I knew now that she had Phil to take care of her. I told Charlie that I was moving to Seattle, and he seemed gleeful by the news.

I had just arrived about an hour ago, and now I was standing in front of the university's main office. I had to settle down first now, and then proceeded to get a part-time job. I was rather scared to be in a new environment, but I had to endure this.

After I informed the main office of my arrival, I got the key to my dorm. It turned out that I got a single room. Well, at least I wouldn't have to keep up with anybody whining about me.

After I finished unpacking my belongings, I decided to take a walk around the place. I needed to familiarize myself with the area. Oh, and I needed to check out the supermarket, I needed to buy my toiletries.

Conveniently, a supermarket was located not far from the campus area. I entered the supermarket and took a cart with me. I put the toiletries I needed into the cart and walked down the food aisle. I found a Twix candy bar, my favorite kind of candy bar. It was the only one left on the rack. As I was about to grab it, someone snatched it away from me. I whipped my head around to see the person who dared to take my precious candy bar away from me.

A pixie-like girl with short cropped black hair stood there. The girl had pale skin and she was very short. She was wearing a blue blouse and black jeans, which seemed to be designer's clothes. Okay, why should I be afraid of this girl? She looked harmless, not if you considered those sharp pointed high heels on her feet. Still, it's my candy!

"Hey! I saw that first," I complained.

"This is mine," the girl said. Her voice was like the sound of bells, very beautiful. "I won't let you take this precious candy of mine!" she said in a threatening tone. The next thing I knew, she dashed towards the cashier to pay for the candy and disappeared from the story in an instant.

I blinked several times, processing the incredulous scene I had just witnessed. What was she? A super-human?!

After I managed to regain my composure, I decided to just shrug it off and paid for my things.

The day passed by without any interesting event. I emailed Renée to inform her that I had arrived safely. I also called Charlie and made a promise to visit him soon. Then it was time for my first class already.

I stepped into the classroom nervously. My first lesson was Creative Writing; I planned on majoring in Journalism. The teacher, Professor Dorris, was a big stout woman in her mid forties. Her blonde hair was tied in a messy bun. She wore thick glasses and she looked rather . . . intimidating. I told her that I was the new transfer student. She wrote my name on her class roster and told me to sit down anywhere I wanted.

The only empty seat was at the back of the classroom, beside a pixie-like girl whom I recognized as the little pixie who stole my candy bar yesterday! I sat down beside her and she smiled at me.

"Hi! Nice to meet you, I'm Alice Brandon," the pixie said.

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't you remember me?" I asked. She shook her head. "I'm the victim of your theft action yesterday," I reminded her.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I ran out of candy bars yesterday and I just couldn't live without my candy bars. I'm really sorry. Will you forgive me?" she asked as she stuck out her bottom lip. How could I deny her?

"I forgive you, Alice. I'm Bella Swan, by the way. Nice to meet you too," I said. "Oh, and we have the same addiction to candy bars, it seems," I giggled.

"Yay! We'll be the best of friends, I know it!" Alice clapped enthusiastically.

"Miss Brandon! Miss Swan! Be quiet!" Professor Dorris shouted. We looked at each other and stifled a giggle. I had only known her for five minutes and it felt like we're practically sisters. "I have an assignment for all of you. I want you to write a review on a painting, a famous painting if possible. Oh, and you must include a photo of the painting as well. Submit it in two weeks," Professor Dorris said.

I couldn't really pay attention to the lesson, since Alice was distracting me by talking to me every chance she got. I enjoyed talking to her so much. Professor Dorris constantly shot us threatening glare whenever she caught us talking animatedly. Soon, it was the end of the class already.

"Oh, and Bella, we have to go shopping sometimes," Alice said with a sly smile on her face. Somehow, I had a bad feeling about it. Something in the back of my mind told me that it wouldn't be an exciting experience.

**End of Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

_Tell us what you think of this story, please! We await your review!_**  
**


End file.
